Beautiful Beginnings
by L. Prince
Summary: This is my own little story of how everyone’s favorite couple got together.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Beginnings

Dear readers,

I began this story some time ago and the my computer went down and the story was lost to me. I do however feel the need to write again, I have removed the other chapters of this story and will edit them and re-post them in hopes to finish what I have stared. This is my own little story of how everyone's favorite couple got together. It was going to be a one shot but I liked how it was going and I want to write more, I know it isn't a very long beginning, but I will update almost every other day, so I think it makes up for it. This is my first fanfic but not my first story. So I hope I keep ever one in character. Wish me luck.

Yours,

L. Prince

PS. I'm a bit dyslexic, well a lot of bit, so if it really bothers you don't read my story. But know I'll keep going back and keep fixing what I can see. I have an editor but she doesn't read anything I do for fun like this. So I'm on the look out for a fan fiction editor. Post something if it sounds like fun to you.

L

"Woman!" he deep baritone voice could be heard in every room of the capsule corp. building, every room but one.

Bulma sat on her bed with her headphones on writting down some new ideas she had been working on, _with any luck it will be the biggest idea to hit the market in sometime._

"Woman!" Vegeta called again, this was really beginning to get on his nerves, it was not his place to find that woman, but her place to come when he called and that was all there was to it. After all he was a prince, and what was she but a simply human, a woman at that. But he had been standing the kitchen for almost a good half an hour now and he simply could not wait any more, because if there was one thing he hated more then going to look for that foolish woman, it was waiting.

With a string of curses that would make a sailor blush Vegeta stomped his way up the stairs to Bulma's room. He raised his hand to pound the door in when he heard a noise. Vegeta pressed his ear to the door, Vegeta had a secret no one knew about, he was curious . He always had been, even since he was a little boy, it had often got him into trouble throughout his life and now was no exception.

_What is that? Is she singing?_

And she was, Bulma had given up on her writing and was now sing and dancing in the room. In the middle of her solo her stomach began to rumble, _time to eat. _Bulma tossed her microphone onto her bed after running it through her hair a few times, after all brushes always have made the best bedroom microphone. With a bounce in her step Bulma reached for her door and pulled it open as quickly as she could.

Vegeta, who's ear was still pressed to the door, was not expecting this sudden movement fell face first into Bulma, bringing her crashing down with him.

"Get off of me you hairy ape!" Bulma screeched, trying to kick and wiggle her way out from under Vegeta.

"I'm not on you!" Vegeta retorted "it's you who are under me! Now get up from under me at once woman!"

"Oh that make sense," Bulma laughed sarcastically, "if I'm under you the what are you doing on the floor in the first place Ve-ge-at?" Bulma asked making each syllable in Vegeta's name stand on its own.

Vegeta finally untangled himself from Bulma, and stood up with his back to her and his arms crossed over his chest. A little pink came to Vegeta's checks having been caught at her door, "I was…try to take a nap. It's very hard training all the time you know. I have to rest once in awhile. But what I want to know is why you where under me and not down stairs making me something to eat?"

"Something to eat?" Bulma snorted as she walked past Vegeta and down the stairs, "like that is going to happen."

"Oh yes it will woman," Vegeta called after her as her followed behind her.

"Oh no it won't," Bulma said as she put her head in the refrigerator looking for something to get herself.

"Oh yes it will woman!" Vegeta growled begin to lose his patience with this little dance of theirs.

"The name is BULMA, B-u-l-m-a, Buuuullllmmmma. Not woman, and no, it isn't." Bulma said waving a chicken leg like a weapon in front of Vegeta's face.

Vegeta scoffed, "oh, yes it will."

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"HA!" Bulma took a big bit of the chicken leg, "that is not a reason."

"It's a very good reason I'll have you know woman, now get making, I'm hungry."

Bulma just smiled, "you won't be able to boss me around like you do my mother, I'm not cooking and there is nothing you can do about it. So there."

She turn to leave with a smirk on her face, having won this round. But Vegeta had another idea, he reached out and grabed the top of her pants pulling her back.

"You will make me something to eat or you will regreat it."

This was it, it was all Bulma could take, she trun around to face the over grown child.

"Now see here Vegeta, I'm not you slave, I will not cook for you just because you want me to. In fact I will not do ANY thing you want, JUST because you want me to. You will treat me with a little respect or I won't even help you with you silly little training toys. Do make myself clear?"

And this was all Vegeta could stand, he picked Bulma up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back into the kitchen, with her kicking and screaming all the way.

"You put me down right now Vegeta or so help me!"

"You'll what? Kick some more? Because that really seems to be working for you." He put her down in front of the stove and smirked at her, "now you WILL make me something to eat because I asked you to, or you WILL find something awful has happened to your new car."

Bulma turned opened moth a Vegeta, "you won't dare."

He just smirked back at her, "just try me."

She closed her mouth and gave Vegeta a dirty look but began to get things around to cook his meal.

"Now that's a good girl," Vegeta teased her, "bring it out to me when it's done woman." And with that Vegeta smacked her backend and walked out of the kitchen laughing

Bulma turned bright red, but from anger or embarrassment she didn't know.

"Why you good for nothing," she called after Vegeta and through a spoon at his back as hard as she could, missing and hitting the wall. This only caused Vegeta to laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

I have gotten a review and it has given me a little push to get this next chapter up. It's nice to know that someone likes my story so far. I don't know how long this chapter will br sadly, as I have a very long day indeed, a bad head cold and in want of much needed rest. But first I felt like writing so here I sit, writing for all to read. Well, maybe not all, but some. I mean all could read it if they liked but most won't. There! I got it.

Your,

L. Prince

---

Vegeta smirk to himself having truly vexed Bulma. _It's good to be king._ He sat in a chair out side and looked up at the deep blue sky, the hour had grown late, and Vegeta's mind began to wander.

He mused on thing like the up coming battle, and how to reach a higher level of power, the Super Saiyan gift was still out of his reach._ But not for long. If I just keep working I'll be there soon. I can feel it._

Vegeta however was lying to himself, his heart had not really been into training as of late, for some reason he felt like doing other things. Well, anything really, just as long as his mind stayed busy; because his own mind had begun to betray him. He often found himself thinking that Earth wasn't that bad. _Ha! Not that bad, it's as if saying Frieza wasn't that bad._

Bulma chose that moment to try to walk out side with Vegeta's food, the sliding glass door however was proving a bit troublesome. Her hands where too full to grab the handle, and she had no place to put the food down at, so she kicked the door to try and get Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta turn when he heard the muffled pounding and yelling. He smirked again, _this place does have some good points._

He stood up and walked over to the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, well," he teased Bulma, "having a bit of trouble with a silly glass door." Vegeta kick it very lightly, he looked at Bulma's load and then the handle, his smirk widened. "The door, or maybe it's handle, has seems to have out smarted you."

"Open the damn door Vegeta," Bulma yell be hind the heavy glass.

Vegeta put his hand to his ear as if to try and hear her better, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, could please say that again?"

"You damn well heard me Vegeta, now open the door! This is very heavy!" Bulma was losing her temper, having only just clamed down from her and Vegeta's last battle

"What was that," Vegeta continued to teas the helpless Bulma, "I could hear you better if you wear not yell through a glass door."

"For god sakes Vegeta just open the door for her."

Vegeta turned to see Bulma's lesser half, Yamcha, reach around him to open the door for her. Vegeta glared at him and scoffed, _why must he always ruin all my fun? I would blast him if it was a wast of time to even do that._

With that Vegeta stanched the food from Bulma and stormed off, with out so much as another word, not that Bulma really minded.

"What is his deal?" Bulma asked looking at Yamcha.

"I don't know you invited him here, not me," he shook his head.

"It's not your place to decide who I invite or don't invite into my home," Bulma snapped. She didn't know why she had been so snapping with Yamcha lately, but made no indication she was going to apologize to him.

"Anyway," he rolled his eyes, "do I get a kiss hello?"

Vegeta's curious nature was at work again. Instead of just going off to eat some place in peace he flew to the top a domed building and watched Bulma and Yamcha.

"What do I care what they are up to?" Vegeta asked himself as be began his meal.

The sun was now very low in the sky and it was beginning to be hard to make them out, Vegeta lend forward a little and tried to listen, but they were out of range, even for his keen hearing.

"Blast, if only I was a bit closer," he picked up his plate of food and flew a bit closer. It was still hard to hear, but he dare not take the risk getting much closer for fear of being found out. He took a bit of his food, and looked down at his plate. _Not bad, she has pulled it off again._ It never stop amazing him that Bulma could cook, every time he had her food he was shocked, by not only that fact that it was good but by the fact that it was some of the best. He was always very careful not to let her on to his feeling about her food.

_It would make her so much less fun to fight with if she knew I liked her food._

Vegeta, turned his mind back onto trying to find out what Yamcha and Bulma were talking about, but as he looked down on then he realized that he had a very nice view of Bulma's chest. _I can see lear into her shirt._

That was another problem as of late, though he did not even relies it. Vegeta had been spending time looking at Bulam, and found himself move attracted to her everyday. When he did relise what he was doing he tried to convince himself it was only because he had not bedded a woman in sometime, not at all because he really found her attractive.

Vegeta's mind wondered back to a not even a full hour ago when he fell on top of her, as quickly as he tried to get up he could not help but take notice of how her body had felt under his own, even more so when she tried to wiggle free. Vegeta could feel his body tense at the memory.

"Bla," he said upset with himself. "you should be ashamed of yourself thinking such things about that loud mouth, stubborn,woman who doesn't even know her place in this world. She would not even be worthy to be my concubine."

With that thought Vegeta took his food and flew away, he did not what to be anywhere near Bulma at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear reader,

How are you all doing today? Well I hope. It seems not many have been reading my story, I may not write more if people are not going to read it. it would be nothing more then a wast of time. If I do not get more reviews of people telling me they are reading then I shall not write more.

Yours,

L. Prince

---

Things continued as normal around capsule corp. Vegeta and Bulma fought, Yamcha would come over and then Bulma and he would fight. Yet, Bulma always had more fun fighting with Vegeta. She just loved to get under his skin. It was as if they were playing, but when her and Yamcha fought, it was just unpleasant.

_Vegeta always makes the funniest faces when he is mad. Bulma looked in the mirror and squished up her nose and wrinkled he forehead trying make the same faces Vegeta does._

"Hi my name is Vegeta, and I'm the prince of everything," Bulma said trying make herself sound like Vegeta. "Woman, go make me something to eat because I don't know how to do anything myself."

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked from the door of Bulma's room. He had come looking for something do to, he was bored.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said truing around quickly, a blush rushed to her checks. She looked at him leaning against the frame to her door. _What is he doing here?_

"What, what do you want?" Bulma stammered in embarrassed at having been caught in the middle of her silly game.

He smirked at her, it was clear his presents took her by surprise. "The real question is still 'what are you doing?' "

"Like I'd tell you," with that Bulma turned back to her vanity and began to put make up on.

With out even an invitation Vegeta walked into Bulma's room and over to her vanity. He looked over the many bottles and jars and boxes of things, his curious side showing again.

"No really, what are you doing? Are you going someplace?" Vegeta asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm going out with Yamcha. He is taking me out to a nice dinner and then a show. It as been a really long time since we when out with each other, it well be good for the both of us."

Vegeta almost wished he hadn't of asked. For some reason it bothered him to know she would be going out with Yamcha and not spending her time at home with him. _It must be because I worried about who will cook for me if I get hungry. Yes that is it._

Vegeta continued to eye the jar and said nothing as a reply to her statement about her plans for the evening. He remained silent for a while as Bulma worked on her face, moving from one jar or bottle to the next. Finally Vegeta reached down and pick a large brown jar.

"What is this?" he asked Bulma while undoing the lid.

"Powder," she replied as she put a her lipstick.

He looked at the lightly colored powder inside.

"Powder," he repeated. "Well named, I see."

His brought the powder close to his face to get a better look, but his breathing was to heavy and with one exhaled a cloud of powder flew up into the air and onto Vegeta's face. He began to cough and dropped the jar on to the floor, spilling the contents all over, and coving Bulma from in it too.

She jumped up from her chair, "thanks a lot Vegeta now I have to change again."

She stomped into her walk in closet and begin to change, all the while yelling at Vegeta. "You know, if you are going to make a mess of things you won't be allowed in my room any more. Do you know how long it took me to find the right outfit? Well a long time."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Some of us take pride in how we look. Not all of us want to be seen in the same training outfit day after day."

Vegeta looked down at his close, "what's wrong with my close, the are very sensible. They are training close and that is what I do, train."

"Nothing," she replied as she stepped out of her closest, trying to put a earring in, "if you like the work out look. I, however, do not."

Vegeta looked at Bulma's new chose in outfit, "well you should be thanking me. These new closes are much better looking then the last ones you had on." _Did I just say that? _

_Did Vegeta just say that? Bulma shook her head and decided not to look to much into Vegeta's complement, after all, it was a rarity for him to say anything nice. She sighed and shook her head when she look at him._

"Come here," she told him with a sympatric look. She took some tissues from her night stand and walked over to Vegeta. "You have it all over your face." She reached up gently began to wipe the powered off of him.

"Well," Vegeta said wiggling his face much as child would when his face was being clear, "it attacked me."

Bulma chuckled and held onto his chin but said nothing.

Vegeta stopped moving when Bulma took hold of his face, he looked down at her and said nothing. He just looked at her, studying her face. This was the first time he really looked her face, it was not that bad, _for a human. _

Then he reached out and poked at her check. Bulma stopped her cleaning and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You have a bump in your check," Vegeta informed her.

"A dimple?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes a dimple, but only in one check not the other."

Bulma smiled and took his hand in her own, moving it from her face. "Yes well, lots of people have dimples in only one check. I don't know why, they just do."

Vegeta looked down at her hand, it still had his, and it took him a moment to relies what had just happened. His face flushed and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Yes well it's foolish looking," he lied, he rather liked it. "You should change it," and with that he turned and left her room.

"As if I even could," was Bulma's reply to he retreating back. She walked back over to her vanity and finished getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I have been working on ideas all day for this story. I really do like some of them and cannot wait until later to post them into the story. Some wonderful part between Bulma and Vegeta.

But now I have a question for you. I know my chapters and not very long. So, would raither have longer chapters once a week, or shorter ones almost every other day. Please let me know.

Yours,

L. Prince

PS.Thank you guys for the nice reviews, they make me waht to keep going. And a big thank you to you heiress2thethrone.

L

----

Vegeta walked into his room closing the door hard behind him. He almost fell back onto the door and let his breath out, he did not even know he was holding it. What is wrong with me? Why is that foolish woman affecting me so?

"Because you are a fool Vegeta," he yelled angrily at himself. With a snort of disgust Vegeta pushed himself off his door and walk to his closest.

Vegeta stayed is his room reading, after all a prince must be worldly, even a prince from a people of warriors, until he heard the door bell ring and Bulma answer it.

"Finally she's going. I can go get something to eat."

Vegeta had been hiding, that's right hiding, in his room too embarrassed by his own actions to face Bulma at the moment. But as soon as he was sure she was out the door, Vegeta marked his place in the book, written a langue not of Earth, he was reading and headed down stairs to find himself something to eat.

Vegeta began to look in the oversize refrigerator for something, anything, to fill his very empty belly. It seemed to him it had been days, if not longer, since he had last had a bit of food. In truth it had been not even a few hours.

"I wish that woman was here to cook me something," he mused out loud. "Maybe I shall fix myself a sandwich." And that is what he did, a very large one at that. "Oh, and some potato chips." One thing Vegeta had take well to was Earth food.

After his very large meal Vegeta made himself a bag popcorn and found himself something to drink. He made his way to the living room and turn on the television and began to change channels trying to find something. This was one of his guilty pleasure. He loved to watch T.V. although he hardly every had a change too. But he indulged himself whenever he had could. Tonight he would indulege, becuase not matter how he tried he did not feel training.

Vegeta had barely began to watch a show when he heard the door swing open.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope you have a lovely time at the play, by yourself!" Bulma said so loud Vegeta winced in pain.

His ears were still ringing so he couldn't make out the reply Yamcha was yelling back at her. But he did catch Bulma's answer.

"Why you lousy, good-for-nothing, little ingrate. I should have left you a long time ago you…you…ass!" And with that Bulma slammed the door close as hard as she could, making Vegeta's ears ring again.

He was about to yell at her for being so loud when he heard her let out a great sob.

Great, now what was he going to do. He could sink lower into the couch and hope that she didn't see him, or he could make his presents know to her and find out what happened. For some ungodly reason, unknown to him, he chose the latter.

He stood up, and he instantly regretted doing so. His eyes fell on Bulma's face, all of her makeup she had spent so much time on was ruined from her crying as well as her eyes being red and swollen. He was filled with anger for a reason he did not even know.

"What is the name of Vegetasia did he do to you?"

Bulma let out another great sob and rushed over to Vegeta, who wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Oh Vegeta," she wailed, "it was awful, we didn't even make it to dinner. I was putting on lipstick and dropped the lid. I reached under the set and found….I found…another girl's…."

Vegeta never did learn what Bulma had found, as she began to cry again, but he had a fairly good idea. Vegeta just stood there and held her, he didn't know what to say, he had never comforted anyone before. So just let her cry and patted her back.

After a while Bulma's sobs turn into a few soft sniffles and she pulled away from Vegeta. She looked up and try to smile weakly, but it came out more a grimes.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"Err, your welcome," he replied still unsure as what say.

Bulma sniffed again and looked over Vegeta's shoulder at the television, just now realizing it was on.

"What are you watching?" Bulma asked trying to keep her mind off of everything that just happened.

"Hmm?" Vegeta wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy trying figure out why he had the sudden urge to go after Yamcha. He had never like him but now he hated him.

"T.V." Bulma repeated herself, "what are you watching on it?"

"Oh!" Vegeta blushed very lightly, "um, I don't know. I was just flipping when you came in."

It was the first time she could remember Vegeta ever blushing. I'm sure he must have have blush at some other point, but I just can't remember. She was taken back by how charming it was. She looked at him, really seeing him for the first time, she was surprised at how hansom he really was. His strong jaw, and high checks. Very dark eyes, almost black and a small cut above his left eyebrow. I wonder how he got that?

She also relies he wasn't where his training close at the moment, a rear thing indeed. Instead he wore a pair of blue jeans, that Bulma noted showed his butt off very nicely, and a green short sleeve shirt that complemented his dark skin color. Very nicely showing off his muscles as well, she noted again.

Bulma remember what she had said earlier about his training close. I wonder if he changed because of what I said?

"Bulma," Vegeta repeated for the third time.

Bulma blinked, she had been to wrapped up in her thoughts to hear Vegeta talking to her, "what?"

Vegeta just shook his head, "I asked if you would like to join me, I think I'm going to put a moving on."

"Um, sure, that sounds, well, nice." Bulma was surprised at how kind Vegeta was being to her right not, but she didn't say anything, she need a little kindness right now.

Bulma followed Vegeta to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"A documentary, it's called 'Birds' by a man name Hitchcock. I heard it was good, we shall see," was his reply.

Bulma just smiled, not correcting him about the nature of the movie, but took a hand full of popcorn he offered her and rest her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta said nothing but his arm around her shoulders and watched the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

I'm really sorry that I haven't post in a bit. I was movieng, but I'm in my new palces and the world is happy again. Time for writting. I have had a bit of a slow down on this story to, I'm not sure hw I want it to move any more. We will see how it goes together then.

Yours,

L. Prince

----

Vegeta blinked and opened his eyes very slowly, only to be rewarded with the bright morning sun in his face. Vegeta closed his eyes quickly to block out the light. His back hurt, and his arm was stiff, but his shoulder hurt most of all, he tried to put it down but something was in the way. Vegeta opened one eye slightly to see a mass of blue hair on his shoulder, _or someONE. _

_That woman, what is she doing, Vegeta thought back to last night and remember her crying and then the movie. The television was still on in fact._

Vegeta moved to get his arm, which was still around Bulma's shoulders, into a more comfortable place. His moving caused Bulma to shift, her head now rested so Vegeta could see her face.

_She really isn't all the bad, _he brushed her hair out if her face so he could see it better. Then Vegeta had the incredible urge to kiss her.

He bent his head and placed a little, light kiss on her lips.

Vegeta was mortified the he even would think of doing such a thing, let a lone do it. His face paled, _what, what is wrong with me._

Vegeta jumped off the couch almost rolling Bulma onto the floor, he manage to keep Bulma on the couch but he couldn't keep from waking her. Bulma stretched and let out long yawn. Vegeta was up the stairs before she was even fully awake.

Bulma blinked and looked around the room, she was on the couch, once she remembered why she let out a soft sob. Her and Yamcha had broken up.

"I can't believe it," she wiped her eyes and walked into the kitchen, it had to be mid morning and Vegeta would surly be yelling for breakfast in a few mintues time.

_Where was Vegeta, I don't remember him going to bed last night after the movie._

Bulma opened the refigerator and started to cook, it would help keep her mind off Yamcha, she let out another small sob.

Vegeta meanwhile wasn't even at capsule corp. at the moment, he had ran up stairs and put on his training close and flew away as fast as he could. He needed to clear his mind, figure out what was going on with him. He needed to get away from her.

Vegeta found a spot to rest and collect his thoughts. He tried to meditate but it was no good his, mind kept going to Bulma, it was no use he may as well try and figure out what was going on with him and her.

_Or I should me and what I have been doing around her._

Vegeta thought for sometime, starting with the other day, when he had found himself fallen on her.

_Well a man's body would react to a woman wiggle under them, that was only natural. Especially a man who has not been with a woman in such a long time, I used to have women at my beck and call, but now. Yes it was only natural of me, it was nothing more._

_And the bump, dimple, in her cheek the only reason I pointed it out was it was funny looking, I was making fun of her, I cannot help it if she didn't know that. I mean what kind of fool doesn't know that she is being made fun of._

_And last night with her mate, it was only my damn curiosity that made me what to know what was wrong, I would have asked any body who had been crying. She could have been hurt by someone and I could have had a little fight, it's been a while since I have fought. Yes I was just looking for a fight._

_And as far as being mad at Yamchap, or whatever, I have never liked him it nothing to do with him upsetting her._

_And for that kiss, _Vegeta stopped to really think about that kiss, his mind wonder to when he first leaned of kissing.

**Flashback**

Vegeta stood in the kitchen of the living part of capsule corp. Vegeta had just moved into the house, he watched as Bulma walked Yamcha to the door.

"Well I'll see you later babe," Yamcha said.

"Yup, tomorrow, drive safe okay?" Bulma leaned into to kiss Yamcha good-bye.

Vegeta watch, very curious about what she was doing. Yamcha leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips. Vegeta's eyebrows raised , he was in shock, he could not believe what Yamcha was doing. Was he trying to bit her tongue off? Where they fighting and Vegeta just didn't know, they did fight a lot.

He ran over to them and pulled them apart, almost throwing Yamcha across the room.

"What are you doing man? Are you out of your mind?" Vegeta looked at Bulma, "are you even going to put up a fight? He almost had you !"

Bulma looked at him in shock, "Vegeta! What are you doing?" She went to Yamcha's side, "are you okay?" she bent to help him out.

"Man Vegeta, what is your deal? Your crazy!" He turned to looked at Bulma "and you want him here?"

"I'm out if my mind?" Vegeta yell, "you were the one trying to bit her tongue off? What kind of man are you?" he looked at Bulma now too, "you where letting him!" Vegeta was truly disgusted. What kind of planet was he on?

Bulma just broke out into laughter, this only made Vegeta more upset.

"What?" he yelled, "what are you laughing at woman?"

"Vegeta," Bulma started to say between bouts of laughter, "he wasn't trying to bit me, he was kissing me."

Vegeta just raised his eyebrows again, "what is a kissing?"

This only made Bulma laugh harder.

Yamcha looked at him like he really was crazy, "you have never heard of kissing before?"

Vegeta just realized he missed the whole point of what they where doing, it was not an attack at all. "I, how could I have? I have never been to the backwater dump. How am I know about your crazy backwater ways?"

Vegeta stomped off and left Bulma and Yamcha on there own.

A little while later Bulma came up stairs and knocked of Vegeta's door.

"Vegeta, I know you are there I heard you slam your door," Bulma pushed open his door and peeked in. Vegeta was on his bed, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Vegeta," Bulma said shaking her head.

She pushed the door open all the way and reach to turn on the light.

"Why are you lying there in the dark Vegeta?"

Vegeta only humphed. Bulma walked over to his bed and sat down on the foot of it, this was her first time in his room. She looked around, the walls where white with nothing on them, his bed had a gray blanket on it and the only furniture, besides his bed, was a matching wooden dresser, a small desk, and a night stand, with a light on it. If Vegeta wasn't sitting in the room, you wouldn't even know any one was using it.

"Man Vegeta this place in empty, you need to have more stuff in it."

Vegeta looked at her, "what kind of stuff?"

"You know the kind of stuff that say, 'this is Vegeta's room,' Vegeta kind of stuff."

Vegeta looked around his room now, "the stuff in here is mine, there for it is 'Vegeta stuff' there for it says this is my room. What more do I need."

"I don't know, books, photos, maybe a poster on the wall, anything really."

"Any books that I do have are put away, I have no photos, and what would I put up for a poster? Some silly Earth thing? My room if fine, well almost fine," his dark eyes fell on her, "it would be better if you where not in it, so get out."

Bulma just roll her eyes, "fine, I didn't come up here to talk to you about your room anyway. I came up here to find out why you freaked out about me kissing Yamcha."

"I did not 'freak out!'" Vegeta sound as if she had just insulted him, "I do not 'freak out!'"

"Fine," Bulma said getting to her wits end. "why did you…hmmm…get up set?"

"I didn't," was his only reply.

Bulma make a face to herself, _maybe. _She looked at him, "you do know what a kiss is don't you?"

"Yes! I have just never seen it done so wrong!" he lied. "If you had done it right I wonouldn't have thought he was...never mind" He rolled over putting his back to her.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Bulma could see right through his lie.

"No," he lied again. He did not want her to think he didn't know what it was, but he also didn't want even one else to know he didn't know what it was.

"Well," she saw through his lie again. "a kiss is when two people…not wait, a kiss is when…" it was harder to explain then she had thought. "Okay I got it, a kiss is when you touch something with your lips."

Vegeta looked at her as if she was nuts. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"It feels nice."

"Sure," he replied doubtfully.

"No really, it does, it's a great feeling and it feels even better when you have feelings for the person that you are kissing."

Vegeta looked at her, "What kinds of feeling? Hate? Do you kiss some one you hate?"

Bulma tried hard not to laugh, "no, only people you like. And there is more then one kind of kissing, the kind between family, the kind between friends, and the kind between lovers."

Now Vegeta was lost, and it must have shown on his face, because Bulma chuckled at him.

"Here I'll show you one kind," she lean over and kiss his cheek lightly.

Vegeta pulled away quickly and really looked at her if she was nuts. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"That does not feel good, it felt, disgusting."

Bulma just laugh, "well if you like someone it is a great feeling." She smiled at Vegeta and stood up and walked out if his room.

He yelled after her, "go make me something to eat. I need something to settle my stomach after such a disgusting thing."

He puts his hand on his cheek, "kissing, that is gross, people of this planet are beyond weird."

**End Flashback**

Vegeta smiled to himself at the memory. His hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. Vegeta felt that kissing was still disgusting for a long time after that, he had never seen anyone but people from earth do such a thing.. But after watching television and seeing almost everyone doing it he was begin to see it's appeal.

His eyebrows furrowed almost in anger, _and this kiss I gave her today, _be thought trying to go back to figuring things out. _Well I have no idea why I would do something like that._

Vegeta folded his arms back over his chest going back to his thoughts, trying to figure out the damn kiss.


End file.
